basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Life from Mount Because
Life from Mount Because, by the Wizard Halmon, is a famous tome attempting to treat the nature of Life. The degree to which it is successful is still a matter of active debate. Regardless, it is significant as a major treatise on a part of The Way Things Are. Excerpt Life is, always was, and always shall be and so being is outside of Time, but still within the parameters of Reality. In traditional discourse, it is understand that Reality exists on four major levels, or as the Scholars of the Magisary call them, Dominions. The Dominions are: Motion, Thought, Will, and Cosmology. All things exist within all Dominions, but depending on what the Life's identity is will determine which Dominion the Life will perceive. Here are examples: People: This Life's identity is one that perceives Motion. People can sense only things from this Dominion. For an immortal to interact with People, they need to behave with Motion. Wizards: Although they are People, Wizards have learned to perceive the Dominion of Thought. Wizards are able to create a reaction in the Dominion of Motion with the mind. They can perceive dreams and can communicate without Motion. Deities: Creatures that can perceive the Dominion of Will see all Motion, Thought and emotion. They see the very energy of The Way Things Are. Gods and Goddesses can behave in the three lower Dominions. Cosmos: Only Enesis and Susie can perceive things Cosmologically. They are able to see the inner and outer workings of all aspects of Reality. Motion, Thought, and Will are all accessible without effort. They can perceive all things. Only examples precede this. It must be understood that all things exist in all Dominions, but the identity of Life determines which Dominion can be perceived. This has been set up as an eloquent paradigm by the Cosmos to keep the perpetuation of Life in Reality. Only in the Dominion of Motion is Time relevant, i.e., it takes time for something to move. It does not take time for something to think, will or divine. So, in essence, Life's natural state is Divine. I shall like to take the reader through an example of the progression of a particular Life. In the beginning Life is the Cosmos. Life is all of Reality. The sum total of all things and the absence of all things. The Way Things Are. From this state, Life takes on a Will. Traditionally this occurs when the Cosmos assign a y'ton to Reality. This Will has the y'ton of Protecting Mortals and takes on the identity of a god. The god then chooses to participate in the Dominion of Motion and so limits a part of his perception to become a More Intelligent Creature. This person fights in the world to protect others. He is killed during a battle and now his Life is no longer limited by the Dominion of Motion, he is a complete god again. He can then choose to limit his perception again, or go onto something else. The cycle of Life is timeless and limitless and all Life, when the identities are removed, total up to Reality. Everything comes back to the Cosmos. It is all a facet of The Way Things Are.'' With the way Life worked, death was a complicated issue. The Cosmos put a duration on mortal life, so that no one single identity could take the time necessary to have immortal knowledge, or reach the Dominion of Will. It was a check and balance so that Reality would not be overrun by those who could alter Reality, and those that could alter Reality had an obligation to do so only according to The Way Things Are. Before a Life became mortal, or limited its perception to the Dominion of Motion, it picked and chose that path it would lead and had particular goals or concepts to learn. This path was preserved by the Way Things Are and if all things were in balance, the Life would travel the path to completion. However, Reality did have imbalances and sometimes a Life was cut short. Since the Life was stuck between the Dominion of Motion and the Dominion of Thought, it could not make sense of Reality (it was perceiving two Dominions at once). This Life was what many called a 'lost soul'. They wondered about the earth partly in Motion, partly in Thought with no direction or y'ton. The god Uule was given the y'ton of approaching the Life and guiding them to Denia where they would be held until the Cosmos brought them to another Dominion. The only way this could happen was if Uule approached them in a dream. Dreams were the only state that was partly in Motion and partly in Thought. The only thing a lost soul could perfectly perceive was dreams. Uule would spend most of his time dreaming while awake and visiting lost souls with his mind as they died. His light would guide them and they found a new Dominion. Denia's role was to ensure the souls did not escape Denia's Domain until the Cosmos assigned them a new Dominion. Category:Authlanis